


a splash of color

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Logicality - Freeform, Fluff, Food, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman's soulmate has been under his nose this whole time...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 25
Kudos: 232





	a splash of color

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 4 - There is a trail of color only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

"You know," Roman remarks, staring down into his bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "This whole soulmate color business would be a lot easier if the colors just...spelled out who it was."

"Nothing could be that easy," Logan says, deadpan. Roman scowls at the other side, who stares back, eating his jam-slathered toast.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbles. "You literally ran into Patton."

"Yes, well," Logan says. His ears are bright red. "That's beside the point."

"Not really," Roman grumbles. "My soulmate apparently doesn't exist." He gestures around the kitchen grandly with his spoon, still dripping milk. "I _see_ the color, so they _must_ be a side? Correct?"

"Presumably," Logan agrees, taking another bite of toast.

"But you two are together and no one else is _purple_ ," Roman grumbles. "Not even Anx- Virgil. Is it _another_ Dark Side? But no one else ever comes _around_. Unless they're sneaking around!" He stiffens. "I don't want my soulmate to be someone who's a sneak!"

"Pump the brakes, Princey," comes Virgil's amused voice behind them. Roman whirls in his seat, ready to defend his honor, and his mouth drops open.

Instead of his customary _black_ jacket, Virgil's wearing a deliberately patched...

_Purple_ jacket.

"What?" Virgil asks, his face reddening and shoulders hunching beneath the scrutiny.

"Purple," Roman breathes in startled bliss. "Purple!"

"Yes, Princey, it's purple," Virgil says, raising his eyebrows. "What's the issue? I can uh, I can change back, I just um-"

"No, no, it suits you!" Roman frantically reassures him. "It's not that, it's just- Um-"

"What Roman is so eloquently trying to say is that he believes you're his soulmate," Logan dryly says. Roman blushes furiously, but nods anyway. Virgil studies his face, a crooked grin blossoming.

"Huh," he says. "I guess that explains all the red everywhere." Then he saunters fully into the kitchen, heading for the toaster.

"What?!" Roman screeches. "You _knew_?"

"Guessed," Virgil muttered, rummaging through the cabinets for the last of the bagels. He extricates the bag with a grunt of triumph, jamming the last cinnamon raisin bagel into the toaster. "Someone _else_ could have been red, you know."

"As if," Roman sniffs. Then the impact of what's just happened hits him and he nearly falls off his chair. His spoon drops into his cereal bowl with a splash. "My soulmate," he breathes, a dopey smile coming to life on his face. Virgil crosses the room and boops his nose with one finger.

"Soulmates," Virgil agrees.

Staring into Virgil's eyes, Roman can't stop smiling. 


End file.
